The present invention relates to a novel and useful illumination device mounted on a wheel.
Vehicles such as motorcycles, bicycles, scooters, and the like require lighting in night time conditions for safety and efficiency. In the past, lights have been mounted on a stationary portion of the vehicle next to the wheel. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,630,480, 2,788,763, and 4,099,222 describe this type of lighting system for bicycles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,840 shows a bicycle luminaire which utilizes Wiegand Effect Technology which generate electricity through the movement of a wheel to a stationary light.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,014 describes a safety lighting device which is affixed to a mounting plate on a wheel rim. The light is directed radially from the wheel to provide a spectacular visual effect.
A compact illumination device capable of being mounted to a wheel for movement therewith would be a notable advance in the recreational vehicle field.